Unknown to You
by Chi Yagami
Summary: ON HOLD.Four kingdoms in an epic battle. One of them wants to rule, two want peace, and the other has no say. What happens when fate turns to an egotistical prince, a thief, and two unlikely princesses? SetoSerenity


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Heh, (sweat-drop) I know I haven't exactly been updating my other fics… but I swear I'm not giving up on them! I've been having a lot of homework lately, I've constantly got colorguard on the brain, and finals are next week. I did manage to update _Stille Nacht_ and _Through the Eye of the Beholder_.

ANZU IS NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER! I see this as a challenge, and I will try hard to write a very good SETO x SERENITY fic. Even though Anzu and Bakura might end up together, I PROMISE that they are not the main characters! This story is all for Seto/Serenity!

The real summary will be explained in the prologue. Happy reading! And Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Unknown to You**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Prologue**

In the distant land of Nihon, four kingdoms ruled side by side. Nihon is a small island just off the coast of Azia. Nihon isn't very beachy like most islands, yet the sun always shined. That is, until the bloody war of 1312, when two kingdoms united against a third one, the fourth not even quite a kingdom yet. Many were killed, and although only one primary source survived, the battle is said to have consisted of hatred, sorrow, and most of all, true love. People die… but real love lives forever. The love lost during that war can still be found on the island. The four kingdoms were very different, each symbolizing a different type of king(prince)dom referred to by Machiavellli.

The first kingdom of Za'chi was ruled by King Gozaburo Kaiba. He demanded pride, loyalty, and respect from his subjects, and they gave it to him without much resent, for a king who is feared but not hated will have a successful reign. Gozaburo's wife had passed away from childbirth, and the boy she'd left him gave him too many sad memories. Gozaburo had a servant raise the boy as a prince, but not necessarily the king's son; in fact, the young Kaiba believed the king to be his uncle. The boy grew up spoiled, and perhaps that's what ruined him in the end. Gozaburo grew weak over the years, and by the time Seto was eighteen, the king was pretty much on the edge of his deathbed. Seto ruled in place of his father after that, and he became even more selfish once he believed himself to be king. High Ruler of Za'chi, Seto Kaiba was a rich, handsome, and arrogant man. He had many female admirers, all of them throwing themselves at his feet, groveling and kissing his boots. He was much ruder than his father, and soon the country grew to hate the Kaiba name. The haughty 'king' knew nothing of this loathing attraction though; he was too caught up in himself.

The kingdom of Yuufei, kingdom number two, was far better off than Za'chi, although they did make the mistake of offering up their princess for an alliance. King Shadi Mazaki and his wife Isis were always gracious to their people, and they were highly respected. Of course, when one gives too much grace, people are often known to take advantage of the situation. The Yuufeins tried to overthrow the government, but because of the alliance with Za'chi, the rebellion was stopped. Lady Anzu Mazaki was presented as a gift to the king of the neighboring kingdom, and King Seto accepted the proposal. The kingdoms combined their armies and turned to the uprising of the third kingdom.

Yami Muuto ruled the kingdom of Kyuda with disgrace and vile behavior. His kingdom hated him and was constantly trying to rebel, but since Yami had hired an army of mercenaries and was paying them in great expense, the peopled were overruled. King Yami had tried several to times with great disappointment to invade Yuufei, but he'd never seemed to have enough power. That was, until he took over the fourth kingdom.

King Pegasus Wheeler had ruled kingdom number four, Risa'bu, until of course when Yami murdered him and invaded the country. Pegasus's wife, Cynthia, had died too, leaving him with two children: Joey and Serenity. Joey had tried to fight Yami, but he ended up being captured. His sister was never found. So in essence, the kingless kingdom was actually a princedom under siege, and it seemed as if Nihon was doomed for eternal darkness. But even eternal darkness wasn't going to stop Seto Kaiba's engagement party.

* * *

The Kaiba mansion was elegant and superb. Its huge exquisite marble walls gleamed under the bright fires lit by servants. Guests were pouring into the house, all there to attend the celebration.

"Does anyone know where the lavatories are?" asked an elderly woman.

"I wonder if they're going to serve finger sandwiches…"

A few older boys were smirking and talking.

"I can't believe that bastard actually found a wench," one of them sniggered. The others laughed.

"At least I have one," said a cold voice from behind them. They turned around to see none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He glared at them and crossed his arms.

"S-Seto Kaiba," the first one stuttered. "I-I… we didn't mean…"

"Of course you did," he said angrily. "Who the hell invited you?"

One of boys pulled out the lace invitation and held it out for the king to see. Seto snatched it, scanned it quickly, and thrust it back at them.

"It's a fake," he said simply. "My guards can either escort you to the gallows, or you can leave now."

The boys exchanged fearful glances; all of them knew that Kaiba could rip their necks apart in a heartbeat, and none of them wanted to stick around for the occasion. They fled the house, and Seto smirked as he watched them stumble away. Then he turned back to his original reason for leaving his room: his fiancée was missing. Although he'd never seen her, he was pretty sure he'd find her by the description King Mazaki had given him. He would've never gone along with the marriage, having never seen her and not being able to go by another king's word that his girl is pretty, because for all he knew she could be completely ugly, except for the fact that his trusted advisor, Roland, had gone to meet her at the gates of Za'chi, and he had raved on and on about this girl's marvelous beauty. Seto trusted his friend, and he had agreed to the bargain. Now he was searching for her.

* * *

Anzu Mazaki had stared in wonder when she'd arrived at the Kaiba Manor. Although she lived in a palace that was as equally large, she had never seen such a beauty. Thousands of gardens surrounded the mansion, and the walls of the house itself were crawling with vines, reminding her very much of the tale of a secret garden. Indeed, a high stonewall closed off one of the areas, and Anzu couldn't wait to explore it.

"Come along, Miss. I'll show you to your room," a young maid beckoned. Her future husband's advisor, Roland, had escorted her to the manor, but now he was nowhere to be seen. The maid led her past the gardens and into the house. Anzu gasped with awe as she looked at all around her. She followed the girl up a grand staircase, followed by some more stairs. Her temporary accommodation was stationed on the fourth floor, room number seven hundred twenty-four.

"I hope you find this to you're liking, Miss," the maid said softly, bowing and taking her exit. Anzu nodded after her and looked down at her dress. It was white with a blue sash; her white stockings and shoes were a bit damp from the grass but didn't bother her. She was going back outside anyway.

As she wandered from one garden to the next, Anzu couldn't help but to wonder what her husband would look like. Would he be tall and handsome, or mysterious and distant? She prayed that he would be a hopeless romantic and sweep her off her feet. She neared closer to the walled garden and discovered it to be a labyrinth.

"Oh my," she remarked happily. She'd always enjoyed walking among labyrinths of all sorts, especially the magical kind. As she entered, Anzu had no idea that this particular labyrinth was created to torture Seto's prisoners.

* * *

The king paced back and forth across his study. Where could she be? He had searched everywhere for her, even her own room. It was possible she could've been kidnapped… but so soon? No, a kidnapper would wait until he'd seen what she looked like so that he would have value upon her. Why would he risk trying to rescue someone he'd never seen that could quite possibly be ugly? And if she were truly ugly, the kidnapper wouldn't waste his time trying to snatch an ugly woman the king'd surely have no value upon. No, he decided, she wasn't kidnapped.

"Sire," Roland interrupted.

"Yes? Any sign of her?" Seto asked hopefully. He was beginning to get angry; this woman should know her place in life and not wander off. She was to be introduced to the public soon, and that wouldn't be possible if she was missing!

"No, your majesty," his advisor replied. Seto groaned. Someone would be getting a beating tonight…

"Although someone was spotted entering the labyrinth a few minutes ago…"

"Good," Seto replied. "Serves them right. Everyone knows not to wander off on my estate."

"But what if it is the Mazaki woman?" Roland questioned. "It is possible that she might run into the thief…"

"Anyone might run into the thief," Seto said angrily. "The moron will probably have him freed… Come, Roland, let's go make sure the king of thieves doesn't escape once more…"

* * *

Anzu sighed. So far, the maze had been quite boring. Although she'd run into a few goblins, she'd managed pretty well. The neckline of her dress was a bit torn, but since she was alone she didn't worry too much about someone seeing her. She thought she heard someone moving behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there.

"Ah, such a lovely center," she cooed when she'd reached the fountain in the middle of the labyrinth. She sat down on the fountain's edge, taking in all the beauty that surrounded her.

Meanwhile, the thief Lord Bakura was snoozing in his cell. A bit away from the center, his cell was inside one of the walls. He'd grown accustomed to the labyrinth, and being a master of magic, he loved manipulating birds and other animals that wandered into his path. His magic controlled the vines that grew in the labyrinth, and sometimes they strangled to animals to death. At least he could get a meal.

He was in the middle of a nice nap when he awoke to someone singing. Just my luck, he thought, someone to unlock my cell. He peered through the bars of his cell door, trying to see who it was. When at last she came into view, he smirked. A young girl would easily fall into his trap.

Anzu sighed; it was such a lovely day. She loved being outside. She supposed she ought to get back and find her husband-to-be, but her thoughts of returning were drained when she saw a rabbit. Now Bakura, having had extensive training in the art of magic, could conjure a rabbit in no time. He just hoped a rabbit would lure her in. Sure enough, she eagerly followed the rabbit. As she came closer to him, Bakura could see that she wasn't as young as he'd thought; she was probably sixteen or seventeen, around his age. She was pretty too, and Bakura actually thought about taking her along with him as a personal slave.

When Anzu had almost reached the wall, the rabbit disappeared. She cocked her head to the side, confused. Bakura smirked.

Suddenly, two large vines spewed up out of the ground, seizing her hands. They dragged her over to Bakura's cell. A large stone pillar stood about three feet away from him, and he decided to have her tied there. She almost screamed but a vine covered her mouth. Many more vines bound her to the pillar until she was securely fashioned to it. Bakura of course couldn't leave the cell, but his magic was powerful enough to where he could appear outside of it; he could only walk five feet away from the cell before the magic barrier stopped him, just enough to talk to the girl.

"Well, well, well," he said slyly, walking up to her. "What have I caught here in my net? A pretty young girl, it seems."

"Who are you?" she asked after he'd pulled the vine away from her mouth. "Let me go!"

"I think not. I need you to help me escape."

"What? Escape from where?" she asked.

"My prison. This labyrinth."

He walked closer until his face was right up against hers.

"You're just what I need," he purred. Anzu spit in his face.

"It'd be best for you not to do that," he warned, trailing his finger along her cheek.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert," she hissed.

"Oh? And I though you were trying to seduce me with this dress," he continued, his finger tracing down onto her neck, his hand eventually resting on her breast. His other hand touched her crotch…

A beam of energy shot Bakura back into his cage. The vines around Anzu loosened as Roland and Seto Kaiba came racing toward her.

"Are you alright?" Roland asked, then upon seeing whom it was, he gasped. "Miss Anzu! Are you alright!"

"Yes… I'm fine."

Anzu? Seto looked over at the young girl he'd just rescued. Well, at least she wasn't ugly. But in the state that she was currently in, he might've taken that back.

"You," he said to Bakura, "how many times do I have to tell you to leave people alone!"

"I couldn't resist," Bakura replied. "I _will_ escape here eventually, King Seto."

"I think not," he scoffed. "You can't escape unless someone unlocks the door for you. And even though you have the key, you can't unlock it! You'll never escape. I don't know how you're still alive after a year of imprisonment, but I can assure you, you won't be living much longer."

Anzu looked up at Seto. He wasn't what she expected, but then again, she'd been ready for almost anything. He was tall, dark, and very handsome. His icy blue eyes stared over at the thief. She couldn't help but glance back over at him, too.

"Anzu," Seto said, rounding on her, "where were you! You were supposed to be in your room, changing into something more suitable for the announcement!"

"I'm sorry… I wasn't left with any instructions…"

"What! I'll have that maid beheaded…"

Seto grabbed her arm painfully and dragged her away, Roland following. Bakura smirked.

"This won't be last time we see each other, Lady Anzu…"

* * *

The double oak doors opened rather quickly. Honda Hiroto, captain of the guards, came running into the throne room. His large black boots made a loud echo each time they hit the floor. He hurried over to where King Yami sat upon his chair. His advisors, Yugi Muto and Duke Devlin, were playing chess nearby.

"The prisoner killed a guard," he panted. "With his own two hands!"

Yami didn't look the slight bit interested. He merely raised an eyebrow and yawned.

"Oh, is that so? Well, bring him in," he said smoothly. Honda left and returned momentarily with Joey Wheeler, the prince of Risa'bu.

"Well, Prince Joseph," Yami said, "I hear you killed one of my guards."

"You bet," Joey replied, spitting on Honda. "Where's my sista? You said she was here and I ain't seen her yet!"

"Be patient, young Prince. We have yet to capture her," Yami said smirking.

"Wha?"

"Throw him back in the dungeons."

* * *

Well? The prologue was a little short, but chapter 1 will be longer. So, how was it? Seto and Serenity might not meet until chapter five or six, and it'll still be a while before they kiss. I plan on making this a very detailed story. Please review! Sayonara! 


End file.
